darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horizons Templates
There are many templates in use in and these are only subset, representing some of the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. * Category:Templates should list all templates in the wiki, categorized into the various subcategories. * The Template namespace always has all templates in the wiki, unsorted. What are templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text again and again, and also helps ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (i.e. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist either on the template page, or the template's talk page. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion * Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. Disambiguation articles * If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: : The Prince (disambiguation) <-- disambiguation page, with links to: :: The Prince (frog) :: The Prince (human) * For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. * Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. For * Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Other uses * Use at the top of articles where the user may want to see the disambiguation page. * Using adds a note and a link to the disambiguation page. It will automatically add the (disambiguation) to the link. Main article * Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. Stubbing * When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. Cleanup *When a page doesn't seem to count as a stub but needs to be cleaned up, brought up to date, or expanded, use the 'cleanup' tag. You can adjust each to say what the issue is, so it is very flexible. Imageless *When a page does not have an image, but should. Avoid using this tag on character pages, as the use of an image is a personal choice. This is primarily useful for ship, species, and other types of pages that would clearly benefit from the addition of an image. General wiki templates T is for template * This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Welcome * A template to welcome new users with. Should be customized for the wiki. Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Category:Templates